


Loving Fathers

by Lady_Athy



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Athy/pseuds/Lady_Athy
Summary: Caroline gets adopted. A new family to live with?
Kudos: 2
Collections: Secret Writer 2020





	Loving Fathers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ash_Heartfilia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Heartfilia/gifts).



Caroline didn’t say it but she was afraid. She had a new family to live with. Although the other kids of her orphanage didn’t like her, it was the only place she felt comfortable.  
“Caroline, you will be staying with us from now on,” said Liam, “we will take good care of you.”  
A gay couple had adopted Caroline. That ment she was the only female of the family. Deep in her heart, she was happy to finally be part of a family. However, she didn’t want to become a burden. Caroline promised herself that she was going to become useful to the family.  
“Everyone, say goodbye to Caroline,” said the orphanage’s director.  
“Bye, Caroline,” harmonized everyone.  
Caroline waved her hand goodbye and joined her new family.  
As the three of them were heading back to their new home, Oliver, Liam’s husband, gifted Caroline a stuffed animal.  
“It isn’t in all that special, but we hope you like it,”  
The stuffed bear reminded Caroline of her mother. She had gifted her a stuffed bear before hanging herself with a rope. Caroline hugged the stuffed animal tightly.  
“I guess she likes stuffed animals,” Oliver pointed out.  
Flash! Liam had his phone in his hands and it had taken a photo of Caroline.  
“I’m sorry you just looked so cute,” fluttered Liam, showing Caroline the photo he took.  
“It’s okay…” Caroline fidgeted.  
The car stopped; they had arrived home. A cozy looking house with a garden with flowers of all kinds. Caroline didn’t waste time. As soon as she got out of the car, she crouched to see the pretty flowers. Flowers of all types. Big, small, white, pink, leafy…  
“Do you like flowers, Caroline?” Liam sat down besides her.  
“I planted a lot of flowers with the other kids of the orphanage,”  
“I see. Then we should plant a lot of flowers together,”  
“I’d like that...”  
Liam stood up and extended her hand over to Caroline. She hesitantly held his hand.  
“Caroline, do you want to see your new room?”  
“Yeah!” Caroline gleamed.  
“This isn’t good, she’s too cute,” Liam muttered.  
The room was painted with pastel colors, her favorite. It had a little space in the corner of the room filled with crayons and paper.  
That time, the first time they were introduced, Oliver sat besides her. She was painting a unicorn, and Oliver had praised her for the good drawing. It made Caroline’s heart swoon.  
Caroline looked next to her and saw a big bed. The sheets were clean and it looked really cozy.  
“Do you like it?” Liam asked.  
Caroline hesitated, “Is this… all for me?”  
“Do you not want it?” he smiled.  
“I totally want it!” she exclaimed. Oliver’s face went red.  
“Mr… are you okay?” asked Caroline, turning over to Oliver.  
“Caroline, this is no good,”  
“D-did I do something wrong?”  
“You’re just way too cute,”  
Caroline turned over to Oliver. He avoided her gaze, placing a hand over his flushed face to hide it.  
“Can... can I hug you?” Oliver asked.  
Caroline didn’t receive much hugs; the people in the orphanage didn’t show much affection.  
“...mhm…” she answered, extending her arms.  
He crouched and leaned in towards Caroline. He held her and wouldn’t let go.  
“M-mr?”  
Liam crouched next to Oliver.  
“Caroline, having you here with us is the best thing that could happen to us both,”  
“Why?”  
“Because you are now our daughter,”  
Caroline stared at Liam. Oliver was still holding her tight. She hugged him back. It felt warm…  
“How about we go make lunch? Are you hungry, Caroline?” Liam broke the silence.  
Caroline nodded.  
Liam got up the floor and gave Caroline a hand, “I was thinking of doing pasta,”  
Caroline stared at Liam. She wasn’t sure if she should call him dad. Even if she did, what would she call Oliver? As Oliver was standing up, Caroline pulled on his clothes.  
“Hm?”  
“S-should I call you d-dad?” Asked Caroline.  
Oliver nodded; he was a man of little words. Liam smiled, “What should you call me then?”  
Caroline closed her eyes, thinking intensely. Liam chuckled, “Don’t need to think so hard, call me papa,”  
Caroline opened her eyes, “p-papa?”  
“You don’t like it?” he grinned.  
Caroline took a hold of his hand, “Papa, let’s make pasta,” and smiled. Her smile was really cheerful.  
Liam smiled back. They walked together to the kitchen. Once they finished, they sat down to eat. A round table and three chairs.  
“Here, Caroline, take a seat,” said Liam  
Caroline sat down. All the food looked really good. Liam placed a plate in front of Caroline.  
“This is for you. The workers in the orphanage told me you didn’t eat much, would you like more?” asked Liam.  
Caroline looked at her plate. It had a bit more food than other times.  
“...It's alright,” she answered.  
“Here, orange juice. One of the workers in the orphanage said you loved orange juice,”  
It looked like they had done their research; she felt really happy. Caroline took her first spoonful. She chewed her food.  
“C-caroline, why are you crying?” Oliver twiched.  
She was crying? Right, she knew why. It reminded her of her mother. Warm delicious food with someone who loves you. Caroline sobed.  
“I miss mom so much!” Caroline wailed. Tears streamed down her face one after the other.  
Liam got up his seat and hugged her, “It's okay, you aren't alone anymore. It was hard, right?”  
Caroline calmed herself and hugged him back. She was truly happy to be adopted by her new family.


End file.
